Scarlet begonias
by LetTheGoodTimesRoll
Summary: Songfic of Scarlet Begonias Sublime version.A long time ago there was a potions accident, it resulted in a man having the youth he never misspent back. It was the Age of Aquarius, freedom is the theme, Albus hadn’t relaxed since before the defeat of Grin


Disclaimer: HA! I wish.

A/N: I could help but write this, it just seems Albus fits so perfectly into that era, Oh and always wondered what he saw in the mirror of Erised back in Harry's first year, it could have been something entirely unselfish like the fall of voldermort or Harry knowing the truth ect but I like to think Dumbledore is human (just a personal preference).

All feed back welcome (positive or otherwise).

Albus Dumbledore paced his office slowly, he had decided his, he had organised his affaires; he had chosen his fate, all that lay ahead was to execute plans. He had told Harry what he needed to, and the guilt of deceiving him had passed. He had explained the plan to Severus who had not agreed as such but Albus knew the pressure of duty would bring him to it when the time came; he felt a twinge of guilt using him like that but knew that it was for the best, "It always is," he thought slightly bitterly. "To the organised mind death is but the next great adventure" he thought trying to allow himself to relax, but still something prayed on his mind, "Don't be ridiculous! You made your choices that is not your affair to put in order." He berated himself harshly, a pained expression crossing his usually placid features. He stopped his pacing abruptly in front of a magnificent mirror as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame and an inscription carved around the top the top. His eye caught in its image as the subject of his thoughts appeared there, conjuring all too vivid memories.

As I was walking down rubadub square  
Not a chill to the weather but a nip to the air  
From another direction she was caught in my eye  
It could be an illusion, but I might as well try  
...Might as well try

A young man amongst many roamed around a field. He was feeling more free than ever before; he was walking around barefoot in a place full of people wearing outlandish robes, not hiding or covering from anyone and so strangely it seemed to him was not a single glare or even questioning stare came his way. Albus Dumbledore had always felt confident in who he was, but it didn't mean he had always felt suited to his surroundings, not that it brought him any discomfort but it was certainly not the same as feeling like you belonged, still these last few months had been good to him. His hands rested behind his back as he wondered along towards the stadium enjoying the music that drifted around him from the far away stage, when his eyes caught on a young woman; about his age. Something about her made him smile instantly and the first thing he noticed was her confident welcoming return smile.

She had rings on her fingers and bells on her shoes  
And I knew without asking she was into the blues  
She wore scarlet begonias tucked into her curls  
I knew right away she was not like other girls

"Hey you gonna to watch Jimi?" she said after surveying his form, that dazzerling smile never leaving her face, "How could I not?" a lazy grin playing on his face. "So what do think of the new guy on the scene, as a Brit?" she asked her curls shining in the evening sunshine.

"Hendrix?" Albus quirked an eyebrow "I think you should have never let that one get as far as the airport but hell London is swinging so can't blame him for wanting to make his name there." He chuckled lazily,

"Well he's back here now ain't he?" she grinned, taking a seat on the lightly flowered grass; "Pull up some grass" she said gesturing to the ground next to her, "So what are you thinking of this shindig?"

"Woodstock 69? I reckon anything goes," Albus said leaning back, on the grass. She nodded "her curls bouncing in an entrancing way," Albus noted to himself "Good analogy, I've seen it all now, I reckon, I've seen white trash rednecks and Black philosophers getting down to the same groove, I've even heard about someone dieing here today,"

"Drag man. Look on the brighter side I heard that someone was born here today," He said with a small smile

"Aww no way man, wouldn't it be ace saying you were born at a rock concert," she said brightly her, "Her amber eyes sparkle in a wonderful way," the young Albus mused.

She finished rolling a splif and sucked in hard as she lighted it, the gentle smell wafted over to where Albus sat and he smiled lightly. "What they call you?" he asked, she took the joint out of her mouth and offered it to him, "I'm Scarlet," she said turning her hear indicating to the flowers in her hair "You?"

"Dumbledore," he said after taking a drag

"I love your hat man," she indicated to the garishly covered Fez that rested on his head.

He grinned gazing up at her studying her features with his hands behind his head. She met his gaze and threw a questioning look at him before reaching down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

Well I ain't never been right as I ain't never been wrong  
As everything works out the way it does in this song  
'Cause once in a while you get shown in the light  
In the strangest of places if you look at it right

They were at the front of the huge with Hendrix busting his sweet jam, her curls bouncing as she danced so wonderfully wild, after a much prolonged version of 'Voodoo Child', he spoke a little to the crowd, Scarlet and Dumbledore were screaming cheering with the rest of the crowd as Hendrix chuckled deeply at their enthusiasm, when Dumbledore or rather his hat caught his eye, "Hey, quite a minute, hey," he said coming to the front of the stage just in front of Scarlet and Dumbledore "Cool hat man," he exclaimed "I'll swap you my bandana?"

Albus grinned and took off his Fez offering it to Jimi Hendrix, who swooped down giving him his red bandanna perching the fez on his mass hair, instead of tied it round his auburn hair Albus leaned over and tied it round Scarlet's shinning brown curls, "Hey you wanna cruise with me for a bit?" Albus asked her smiling

"That depends," she said "who else do you most want to see here?" she with a serious face.

"Erm Grateful Dead I think," he said scratching the back of his head

"Then that'll be groovy," she said kissing him.

"Ain't dat sweet?" Hendrix called into the mike the crowd 'aww'd incoherently "I said isn't dat sweet?" he called again and the crowd 'aww'd together and Scarlet planted another kiss on his lips then pulled away smiling as Hendrix began to play again.

It was the summer of love and I thank the stars above  
Because the women took the lovin' over me  
And just to gain her trust, I bought a microbus  
Because I sold off my personal property  
A tight tie-dyed dress, she was a psychedelic mess  
We toured to the north, south, east and west  
We sold some mushroom tea,  
We sold some ecstasy,  
We sold nitrus, opium, acid, heroin and PCP  
Now I hear the police coming after me  
Yes, now I hear the police coming after me  
The one scarlet with the flowers in her hair,  
She's got the police coming after me

After Woodstock Dumbledore brought a psychedelic hippy van and they cruised around America for 3 months, making money selling beads, bracelets and tie-dye, going to live concerts every where. They saw stars, to-be stars and many random gigs; as long as it was live they went. They met philosophers, and many friends even if they were only there friends for a night they were the best you could have. They took lots of drugs; they had more fun than conceivable; they got into more trouble than his present students could possibly conceive. They loved the life and, though he didn't notice then, they casually fell in love with each other.

Well there ain't nothing wrong with the way she moves  
All scarlet begonias and a touch of the blues  
And there ain't nothin wrong with the love that's in her eyes

After the most outrageously carefree months Dumbledore sold his bus and they cruised on to swinging London; music capital of the world. They rocked at every bar, every club they could. They saw bands and artists that were on the brink of revolutionising music and an era. They partied hard they were the change they wanted to be. The world rocked with them, it was wonderful and it seemed indestructible.

She stopped him in the street as after coming out the gig and placed a kiss on his lips "I love you," she whisper smiling shyly for the first time in knowing her. He searched her eyes and placed another kiss on her magnificent lips.

"DUMBLEDORE!" a voice called from up the street.

"Someone you know?" she questioned him lightly,

"I guess so," he said bemused

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore we've been looking everywhere," the man panted, hurrying towards them

"Whoa chill it out dude," Dumbledore said placidly. The man came into the street light he was wearing deep purple robes.

"Definitely know him," Scarlet said laughing referring to the attire, though when she looked up into Dumbledore's face she noticed it was clouded and his grip had tighten round her.

"Albus, where have been? I see you haven't changed then," his eyes sweeping his figure, "You left it a bit late, it's August the 28th even if you're not… not you're usual self you knew you would have to be back in plenty of time for September, to see what we can do."

"What is he talking about Albus?" she quietly to him, Albus didn't move. Dippet looked at them together, he realise Dumbledore's the reason for Dumbledore's complete lack of movement, "Albus?" he said quietly, Dumbledore looked up at him "You can't stay, this isn't your life, Albus, we need you, you belong at Hogwarts, Albus I'm retiring we need you." Dippet encouraged he clutched Scarlet closer "Albus?" she questioned. Still he remained mute.

"Stupefy!" Dippet shouted pointing his wand at her, Dumbledore moved to block it before it was too late, she was knocked out cold. "No," he murmured softly. "Yes. Come on Albus lets go home you have responsibilities to fill. You would be the last person I expect to shun them." Dippet said firmly but sympathetically.

He looked at the woman in his arms, "Maybe I have changed, maybe I don't want to be the me everyone expects me to be." He said in anguish

"We both know you have never been what everybody expects you to be, but I don't believe you can just leave Hogwarts alone."

Dumbledore looked at him with tears falling down his face, a pleading look asking Dippet silent questions asking him to not make him have to make this choice. He looked so lost he looked younger that he could have ever believed Dumbledore to be; Dippet's heart broke but he shook his head in answer. The young boy in front of him howled in agony. When he quietened he said softly "I…I have to take her home, I have to take her back to America." His voice crumbling. "I'll have McGonagall do it, Do you want to say good bye?" he asked softly summoning the supply Transfiguration teacher, "I can't," he croaked dissolving into tears as the witch disappeared with his love. As he began to walk away with Dippet back to Diagonally, back to his life he felt his years come back to him, even then in his anguish he marvelled at the power of the mind; he had had his misspent youth now, he had to return to being wise and trying his best.

Well there ain't nothing wrong with the way she moves  
All scarlet begonias and a touch of the blues  
And there ain't nothin wrong with the love that's in her eyes  
I had to learn the hard way just to let her pass by.  
let her pass by.

Almost fifty years later it still hurt, gazed at their image in the mirror, it seemed so close, "I should have told you before it was too late. I shouldn't have ever turned away..." He whispered turning away in shame, the only thing that stopped him perishing before the mirror.

Oh just to let her pass by.

A knock shook him slightly from his misery, "Enter." He said evenly a dark dour figure came through the door. Albus brighten slightly as he felt the confidence in his choice…this time, this time he chose love. "Ah Severus I guess you'll want to go over the plans again," he said partly expectantly, partly amused but most surprising to Snape was the weariness that seemed to dominate his voice all too often these days, and his return nod somehow seemed a little less curt.

They discussed all the possible situations just as Dumbledore expected they would; how could he expect anything less from this quiet, contemplating Slytherin. As he got up to leave and Dumbledore sighed in weary way that caught him off his guard "Dumbledore is not suppose to be the one sighing, I understand he not telling me everything I can always tell but the burden of Knowledge has never got him down before." Severus thought alarmed only then realising the full extent of his respect for this man, they took so much for granted where Dumbledore was concerned prominently the fact he was after all 'only human', he turned to face the headmaster expectantly, the headmaster seemed not to notice it but spoke anyway; "Severus, if you ever get a chance at a little time with your youth; misspend it, forget your analogies and your composure and misspend it. And if you ever get a chance at happiness grab on with both hands and don't forsake it." He said pensively, Severus was shocked by the utter lack of morals that usually laced his advice, "Worth forsaking even morals?" he sneered unexplainably angry with Dumbledore for this sudden display of humanity. "If you can Severus forsake the morals and the responsibility for love, I do believe you could manage that, no matter how noble your actions Severus you know aren't and won't let your self be the nobleman, you weren't built for it, there's a reason you are a Slytherin. It's not an insult Severus in fact one could quite easily be jealous…" he trailed off slightly dreamily. "Headmaster this talk is all very moving I'm sure but it's quite futile this game shall all be over in a short time I expect." Severus voice as indifferent as ever but without the usual malice. "I wouldn't be so sure Severus," his eyes regaining that mysterious twinkle and his voice the knowing quiet knowing air "Remember Severus with ever ending comes a new beginning." Severus manor became as dour and sneering as ever as he turned to leave but before he slipped through the door he pause and uttered softly "On the condition that your remember it also." And as the door slammed a small smile could not help but spread across the old man's face as he did indeed commit it firmly to his memory.

And as if confirming this action many miles away a young witch, ex-professor and student Beauxbatons academy, with shinning brown curls and twinkling, penetrating blue eyes made her way to Britain to find more about the terrible growing threat to the wizardding world and how best to fight it.

A/N: Well I understand that was cheesy and frankly not brilliant but I like the idea, besides I think this is the first un-Snape-related fic I've wrote in the last couple of years, well relatively un-Snape-related anyway, although I was kind of loosely toying with the idea of a Severus/Dumbledore daughter story, though VERY loosely mind. I also guess this is kind of my RIP wishes to A. Dumbledore as well as satisfying my curiosity (as to the mirror of Erised and the whole Dumbledore being 'human'). Also can I ask what does Lemon/y/s and flames mean in relation to fan fiction?


End file.
